Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for incorporating lighting elements into a multi-part toilet.
Background of the Invention
Using a toilet is a necessary daily experience for most people, but traditional porcelain toilets can be heavy and it is difficult to accommodate auxiliary features within typical porcelain molds. Though the porcelain toilet is a standard feature in most homes and public spaces, some do not like its appearance.